When one falls, a new rises
by StreamerDreamer
Summary: I'm putting this story back up again because I found out my friend deleted it... Fudge... Anyways... Arc has been feeling lonely because Luneth has become a couple with Refia. He's being bullied more often. But SOMEONE is here to help. T for minor violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy III or any of the characters. Have a Merry Christmas!**

Arc's POV

Ever since Luneth and Refia became a couple, there was never anyone to protect me from bullies. I couldn't bear it. All the beatings were too much, but I didn't want to bother Luneth. I wished my life was over. I knew I couldn't kill myself. I still have a life to live, and I haven't even lived half of it. It would be a shame to throw it all away.

As I was on my way to the library, I bumped into one of the bullies. It seemed they had someone new. Black hair, red eyes, and a body that seemed fit. Anyone would be afraid. (The only ones that wouldn't would be are Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, and a nokia.) "So, is this the one I'm supposed to beat?" he asked. "None other." The other three smirked. "He looks like a little girl." He teased. "I- I get that a lot…" I murmured. A smack in the face was all it took for me to fall flat on the ground.

He was about to punch me right then and there until a man had said, "Stop right there." His voice sounded so familiar. It was much deeper than Luneth's. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tall, and about the same age as me. I squinted a little and realized it was Ingus. I blushed from humiliation. I honestly wanted it to be over. I didn't want anyone to save me. One of the bullies turned and said, "So, ya cheatin' on Luneth, huh?" Ingus then punched the new one in the face.

He pulled out his sword as a warning for the other three. All four soon ran away. "Are you okay, miss?" he asked. I got up and looked him in the eyes. "I- Ingus… Do I really look l-like a girl?" He starred for a moment. Then he squinted. "Arc? Um… it's been a long time…" he said. "A-anyways what are you d-doing here?" I asked. He looked at me as if I suggested the grass was blue and the sky was green. "I 'm here to congratulate Luneth and Refia. They had their baby a few weeks ago." He explained. "E-eh? I had no idea. And it's happening too fast! W-we're still in our early twenties!" I exclaimed. "You didn't know?" he asked. I blushed even more and shook my head.

"Then come with me. We can both congratulate him." He suggested. I shook my head. "I-I am busy right now… and I'm sure he's busy, too." I said. He frowned a bit. "Well, I'll be staying here for a couple of days. We don't need those dumb asses, hurting you, do we?" he said with a soft smile. "R-really? Th-thank you!" I exclaimed. He gave me a gentle smile. "I'll be heading for the library. Th-thanks again!" I said. "Well, it's no big deal." He said, scratching the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha! I'm back. Anyways, let's hope my writing skills improved. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy III or any of the characters.**

Ingus' P.O.V.

I was frustrated. Yes, walking my way to Luneth's house with the dearest expression. _How on earth is someone so stupid? Isn't he the one who grew up with him, defending him, saving him, protecting him? Why does he suddenly leave Arc now? Is he insane? Why should I- _I'd have thought more, but I was lost in my thoughts and I found myself past my destination. Of course, being even more pissed off, I stomped back and was ready to kick down the door.

**Knock, knock!**

Aright, I decided to keep my cool. Breathe in and out. I did that for quite a while.

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

It was strange. Luneth wasn't answering at all. It was unusual for a baby that age to go out.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK-**_

Before I could bang on the door for one last time, the door was yanked open. Luneth was holding a crying baby and clearly he was mad.

"I'm busy!" he screamed so loud, we caught the entire village's attention. The crying made it even worse. Luneth changed from mad to embarrassed.

"Come on in. Make yourself at home." He said reluctantly, making way. You'd have to admit, even for Luneth, the house was messy. There were toys everywhere, picture books were shredded, stuffing from teddy bears, and clothes scattered here and there. I stepped in, and I watched my step, fearing the child would scream even more if I step on a 'favorite toy'.

"Nice place." I commented, although Luneth ignored it.

"Why are you here?" he asked, rather sternly.

_Parenting must be tough. _"It's about Arc. He's-"

"-Being bullied? I thought those kids were grateful! He saved them from those bombs! He helped defeat the Cloud of Darkness!"

"Looks like they think the past is the past, whether it's changed their fate or not. You must protect him. He's your brother."

"And this is my child." He said. You could see he would soon develop Luneth's facial features, while his hair was much like Refia's. "Arc should learn to fight for himself. Arc can fight, my child can't." he reasoned with me, but I didn't want that to be final.

"Can't you let him stay with Refia?"

"She has to work with her father. With the business he has, no child should be near his work."

"Alright, alright. But then what do we do about Arc?"

"He just has to learn. I mean, he's my brother. Maybe not by blood, but I still do want the best for him, even so, he's gotta learn for himself."

That was the end of our argument. That settled it. A sudden realization came, that I was acting more like Luneth and he was acting more like me. "I honestly never thought you could be so reasonable."

Luneth chuckled at that. "Nah, it's just being a parent."

"I guess." I uttered, "Congratulations on the baby. What is it?"

"A boy! His name's Reneth. Refia and I tried to combine our names, but it didn't turn out so well." He laughed it off. "That would never effect how much I'll love him, though." He looked down at his child, and he was very proud. I never noticed that Reneth was sleeping so peacefully.

"Good luck." Those were my last words before I left.

**Forgive me for the name. I tried, I really did. Well, I actually had help, but. . . Anyways, thank you for reading, please tell me what you think! Flames are most definitely accepted, as long as they aren't trashy. I'd also like ways to help improve on writing, if you don't mind. Hehe, thanks again.**


End file.
